1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for user portable wireless electronic communication device operation. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to unlocking a feature of a user portable wireless electronic communication device.
2. Introduction
Presently, user portable wireless electronic communication devices include wireless telephones, cellular phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, selective call receivers, tablet computers, or any other wireless electronic communication device that can be carried by a user. These devices store private user data, such as user information, contact information, e-mails, pictures, and other private data that users and enterprises want to keep secure. To keep the private user data secure, devices employ password protection that prevents access to the data by unauthorized users. For example, a cellular phone can require a user to enter a personal identification number to unlock the phone.
Unfortunately, frequently entering a password on a device is tedious for users. For example, a user may frequently make calls, but may put the device to sleep in-between calls to conserve battery life. The user is then forced to enter a password each time the user makes a call. In fact, studies have shown that some users stop using their password because it is too much of a hassle. For example studies have shown that some users set a password after first receiving a device, but later stop using the password, apparently to avoid the hassle of entering a password. Furthermore, half of users of devices with password protection have stated that they do not lock their devices to avoid the hassle of entering a password. Other users may still dislike using a password, but they are enterprise users who are forced to use a password based on employment requirements or are users who put up with the extra hassle to keep their data more secure.
Face recognition is an alternate to password protection for user authentication. Unfortunately, face recognition has proven to not be reliable enough because it can authenticate a non-authorized user as an authorized user, which permits non-authorized users to access secure data and otherwise use the devices for unauthorized purposes. A fingerprint sensor is another alternate for user authentication. However a fingerprint sensor adds cost to the device. Furthermore, space constraints on a device limit the number of accessories that can be added to a device and a fingerprint sensor takes up valuable space in the device.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for unlocking a feature of a user portable wireless electronic communication device.